


Illuminated

by scapeartist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Library Sex, Magical Book, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: Killian Jones is returning some books to Storybrooke Library’s rare book room and comes across Emma Swan doing some research into her magic. He offers to help her and unleashes a spell neither of them can resist.





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for CS Cocktoberfest 2018. Beta services provided by wingedlioness with thanks from me.

 

Killian hefted the small stack of books in his hand as he made his way down the dim hall to the rare book room in Storybrooke’s library. He told Belle he would finish cleaning up from their research into the bloody ridiculous hat Gold used to capture the fairies and the old man. She was tired and he owed her for her patience and guidance and so many other infractions on his part. She taught him quite a bit about the library in their weeks of working together, and he enjoyed perusing the books, learning new things about this realm he’d chosen to live in. His time doing research also allowed Emma to continue being Sheriff without having to wonder how he was going to occupy himself.   

Soft light seeped from beneath the door and he paused trying to remember if he’d left the lights on. Maybe Belle had the last time she went to retrieve some obscure reference or another. No matter.

Shifting the books to his hooked arm, Killian opened the door and stepped in. The smell of musty, dry, old parchment wrapped around him like a ghost pulling him into some other world. This room was unlike the rest of the library; dark mahogany bookcases covered each of the walls, some with glass doors to protect the ancient volumes housed in them, and the temperature remained something slightly cooler than the rest of the building. There were no windows, keeping any natural light from fading the many leather and cloth-bound books, and the only illumination came from reading lamps on the two small tables in the center of the room.

Seated at the back table was Emma, eyebrows furrowed and pen drumming against the table where a tome sat open next to a haphazard tower of books.

“Don’t let Belle see you pile her books that way. They’re an accident waiting to happen, Swan.”

Jumping at his voice, Emma nearly did knock them over. Instead she huffed at him.

“Thanks for your concern.”

“I didn’t see you come in. How long have you been here?” Killian asked, putting his books down on the corner of the table closest to the door.

Emma glanced at her phone. “A few hours. I snuck in the back and asked Belle not to tell you I was here. I wanted to get some research done without being distracted.”

Puffing out his chest and cracking a salacious grin, he admitted, “Aye, I  _am_ distracting. What are you researching, luv?”

Leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms overhead, Emma grunted as her spine realigned itself. “My magic,” she said finally and tossed her pen on the table.  

“I see. Hasn’t Regina been helpful?” Killian asked. He knew they occasionally met up for lessons about casting spells and making potions, so he was surprised that she was looking into it on her own.

“I prefer my knowledge with less eye-rolling.”

“Ah. From you or her?”

“Both.”

Killian tapped the book Emma was reading. “Maybe I can help.”

Emma gently turned to the next page. “There’s not much in this one. Even though it’s gargantuan. I wanted to know more about how magic works in my body. Sort of the physiology of it all. Right now it’s mostly instinctual, but,” she shrugged, “knowledge is power. Can’t hurt to understand it better.”

Killian smiled at her and nodded toward all her books. “And do you?”

She shrugged and picked up the top book off the pile. It was on the smaller side, and slim, with a dark blue cover and the title embossed in gold.

“This one has some promising illustrations, but the text is all in Latin or something. Kinda useless to me.”

“Give it here.”

Emma squinted at Killian and passed him the book. “Hung out with old Romans, did you?”

Taking it from her hand, Killian shook his head. “Hardly. Way before even my time. Nights were long in Neverland. I got bored sometimes.”

“Right. Well,  _carpe diem_ , Captain.”

Killian settled on the edge of the table and flipped through the book until he found a section he could read easily. The illustration on the left page was of a man, and on the right page, a woman. Both figures were nude and the text ran in the space between them. He looked over at Emma and waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I said less eye-rolling, not more.”

Holding out half the book to her, Emma stood and helped Killian hold it open as he began to read. He ran his hook down the lines showing Emma as he recited them slowly. She followed along, repeating under her breath. They had barely reached the last words when the pages began to glow and the text scattered before their eyes, making way for the two illustrations to gravitate towards each other. Tendrils of white light curled away from the pages and up Killian and Emma’s arms. They both let go of the book, dropping it to the floor. Pages still open, the figures now reached for each other, the illustrated man’s penis rising with each step.

“What the fuck is going on, Killian?! What did that  _say_?!”

Killian looked dismayed as the light twirled over his shoulders, around his chest, and entered his body just beneath his abdomen. Glancing at Emma who was looking angrier by the second, he could see the same thing happening to her. Magic sparked in her fingers but he could tell she didn’t know where to direct it—him? Herself? Once he told her what the words meant the decision would be easier.

“Something about magical enhancement of carnal desire, I believe,” he said.

“For the love of… you couldn’t have translated that earlier?”

The light had finished its winding journey and Emma moaned, deep in her throat, her magic dissipating. The sound gripped Killian down low and his cock began hardening before he could register what was going on.

“I was reading, darling, not translating. How could I know it was an actual spell?”

“Book about  _magic_? Go figure!” she retorted even as she hauled him to his feet by the arm holes of his vest.

Killian reached up into Emma’s hair and gripped the back of her head, her hair spilling through his fingers and tumbling over his arm.

Emma fisted his shirt collar in each hand and drew him flush against her. She rubbed against his bulging jeans, her own heat stoking his desire. He could feel her nipples harden beneath her thin sweater right through his own layers of clothing. He wanted to taste them more than anything.

His breath hitched against her own as they paused in that space before the universe exploded.  

“Oh, god,” Emma whispered before she crashed her mouth into his.

Her lips were soft and insistent, his tongue slick and seeking. The curve of Killian’s hook pressed into Emma’s lower back as he shuffled her backwards toward the open bookcase against the wall. When she bumped up against the hard wooden shelves, she spun them around, mouth never leaving Killian’s, her fingers fumbling in her haste to unbutton his shirt and vest at the same time.

Emma dragged her lips from Killian’s, panting and frustrated. “Fuck this,” she said, and with a flick of her fingers, his shirt and vest were on the floor and Emma was exploring the planes of his chest and his collar bones with her mouth. Killian groaned, sliding his hand and hook under her sweater to drag her closer and find one of those delectable nipples he couldn’t stop thinking about.  

Killian spun them around again until Emma was crowded up against the bookcase. Books teetered and fell over where the shelves weren’t full, and more than one book in the cases on either side tumbled off their shelves and onto the floor with a flutter of paper and a soft thud. Reluctantly removing his hand from Emma’s perfect breast, he gave her a gentle shove and she looked up at him, wild-eyed and wanting. Killian’s hook and hand went to the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up until Emma shucked it off herself and flung it away. She was incandescent, the light from the book radiating through her. Killian followed its trail, licking and kissing his way down her cleavage as he pushed her bra straps over her shoulders and the rest of the bloody contraption down to her waist.  

Like a hungry man presented with his favorite meal, Killian settled in to Emma’s brilliant nipples with a low, satisfied hum. He sunk to his knees, Emma dropping down a bit herself to make it easier for Killian to reach her breasts. She threw back her head, sighing deeply, the vibrations from his mouth rolling through her and making her hips buck against him in response. Killian felt her fingers dig into his scalp as he twirled his tongue over her pebbled flesh then sucked it between his teeth. Emma squirmed, rubbing her thighs together.  

Killian took the hint and brought his hook around the front of her, sliding it between her legs and rubbing the curve of it into the seam of Emma’s jeans. That brought a sharp breath from her followed by a growl as she pushed herself harder against it. Killian’s own pants were offering him friction that was just this side of uncomfortable, but he ignored it in favor of the delights before him. Emma’s hips began to move, and Killian licked a stripe across the valley of her breasts to the other mound, giving it all the same attention as the one he just departed.

With his free hand, Killian unbuttoned Emma’s jeans and pulled the zipper down with a sharp tug. Reluctantly, with a last deep suck of a nipple, Killian abandoned his ministrations to Emma’s delicious breasts and kissed and nipped his way down her stomach, earning gasps and a surprised giggle from Emma. He moved his hook to her waistband, and along with his hand, peeled Emma’s jeans and knickers from her toned legs. Traces of magical light curled up her legs and dashed down her torso, meeting at her core where it gleamed like a hidden diamond.  

The tantalizing musk of her made his mouth water and his eyelids flutter closed for a moment as he inhaled. Grabbing her leg and throwing it over his shoulder, Killian plundered her treasure. He dug his hook into the shelf Emma was leaning against, keeping her from moving to the side, and his hand grabbed her hip to keep her in place as he dove in tongue first. She was sweetly tangy, a taste Killian could gorge himself on for the foreseeable future, so he did. The sounds he made as he licked, kissed, sucked and gently nibbled at her core and folds, made Emma moan and tug at his hair as she rocked into his face in a frenzied rhythm to match his own. She cried out as he moved his hand from her hip and slid a finger, then two, into her as he swirled the tip of his tongue over her glowing clit. Killian felt Emma’s knees buckle as her inner walls began to contract softly around his thrusting fingers.  

“Fuck  _me_ ,” Emma moaned.

Killian looked up at her, meeting her gaze. “Is that a request, luv?”

“It is now,” she said.

Generally good at following orders when it suited him, Killian practically leapt up, scooping Emma into his arms. She laughed at his enthusiasm. He countered with a deep and intense kiss that stole her breath and her mirth. Her legs straddled his waist, the wetness of her evident on his arm as he bolstered her against him. Killian didn’t think his cock could get any harder, but having Emma’s center so close to it now filled him with overwhelming lust.

Half-blind with need, Killian pushed the pile of books Emma had been perusing out of the way to make room for her at the small table.

Emma smiled against Killian’s lips. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Belle’s going to have words with you,” she whispered.

Rubbing his nose against the bridge of hers, Killian said, “She’ll never know.”

Mouths happily reunited, Killian set Emma on the table and she had his button undone and his zipper down before she had even settled. He threw back his head with a rough moan as she gripped him for the first time. Even just the feel of her flesh on his sent another wave of lust through him, diverting all his blood directly to where her fingers touched his hard length. Drowning in her like this was as worthy a death a sailor such as himself could ever hope for. He gathered himself long enough to shove his jeans down beneath his arse and free himself completely as she pumped him. Then Emma leaned back on the table and Killian positioned himself at her entrance and pressed in.  

Emma’s back arched as Killian filled her. He bent over, recapturing a nipple presented so enticingly to him. He needed a distraction as he sank into the close, fiery heat of her or he’d spill himself. Emma didn’t seem to care as her nails dug into his shoulders and her heels into his lower back.

“Jesus, Killian, move.  _Move_!”

Bidding her breasts goodbye with a cool caress from his hook, Killian straightened up, pulled Emma closer to the edge of the table and began thrusting into her.

“As…You…Wish.”

His fingers sank into the softness of her hip, and Emma gripped his hook in her hand. Her ragged breathing moved into incomprehensible, but encouraging murmurs as he pushed and pulled in and out of her. Killian noticed the light that had moved into them when they read the spell together pulsed just under their skin with the same cadence where they met again and again. Emma’s voice grew louder with each return to her until the muscles of her clamped down around his cock, increasing the friction until he couldn’t hold back any longer himself.

Their releases were loud and bright as the magic from the book exploded from them. Killian collapsed, propped up on his elbows over Emma. She lay boneless and spent with a lazy smile on her face. Killian kissed the freckle closest to his mouth.  

“Remind me to bookmark that page,” Emma panted, running her fingers gently through Killian’s already disheveled hair.

“Well, you did say you wanted to know how magic worked in your body…” Killian reminded her.

“Lesson learned,” she said, pulling him up for a tired but satisfied kiss.

Something on the floor caught Killian’s eye as he rested his head on Emma’s still heaving chest. The spell book lay open and the illustrated couple lay in a heap at the bottom of the pages, sated and smiling.


End file.
